Fobidden fruit
by raisuke143
Summary: Once there was a angel who fell in love with a man.At the moment their eyes met The angel fell for him. What he wished for was the forbidden fruit and to make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen All he had to do is destroy everything


Once there was a stray heartbroken angel who wandered around town during dusk. The sky was growing dark and he had no idea where he was or, where he was going. And suddenly he came across with a man with beautiful green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Dean. What's your name?" the man said with a charming smile.

"M-My name is…Castiel." he said in an impassive voice. The man chuckled and smiled "Well, "Castiel" that's a nice name. As you can see a storm is coming to town… so in case you have nowhere to go… you can stay with me for a while" He smiled and stretched his hand out to the wounded angel.

Castiel stared at the helping hand stretched upon him. A helping hand was laid to the desperate angel from the most handsome man he had seen. "I – I would love to" he said as he hold on to Dean's hand and followed him. And at that moment their eyes met the pathetic angel fell for him.

_The moment he saw his crystal –clear eyes the darkest fate cast a spell on him. This is a forbidden love he knew all too well and yet, nothing can stop him from falling in love._

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Dean smiled as he opened the door of his home. "I'm home!" he shouted.<p>

"Welcome home~" A woman's voice was heard from across the room. Castiel blinked and saw Dean coming towards the woman and kissing her on the lips. "Cas, I would like you to meet my Fiancé Lisa. Lisa this is Cas. He would be staying with us for a couple of days." Lisa smiled "It's very nice to meet you Castiel, Now why don't you boys go and to the dining room for some dinner." She smiled sweetly.

Castiel nodded and followed her and Dean to the kitchen where they ate. He couldn't understand what he feels. That woman was a very nice person and yet he has certain distaste about her. He hates it every time he sees Dean smiling and keeps holding her hand. Every time they look at each other in the eyes and see the love between the both of them. But most of all, he hates the fact that he wishes Dean would look at him like that too.

"So, when are you getting married?" he asked Dean as he helped him with his job. The days went by and they became closer with each other even if Dean only sees him as a friend and nothing more.

"We will be married in a week" He smiled. "A week? That's soon…" Castiel whispered to himself. No, he won't let it happen. He can't let it happen.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered softly. Dean turned around and was about to reply only to be kissed by Castiel. He couldn't react for a moment. Castiel was kissing him. He shoved Castiel away and holds his mouth. "What the hell?" he shouted at Castiel. "Y-YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME! " Castiel gave him a small smile before putting his hand on Dean's forehead. "I'm sorry and I love you. " Dean gasped as he could feel an energy coming through his entire body. He flinched and closed his eyes. As he opened them he blinked and looked around. What was he doing here? He touched his lips. Why did he feel like something is wrong?

Why did he feel like he was forgetting something important?

Castiel was looking at Dean from behind the wall as he left. Tears were falling from his eyes as he watches his beloved one go.

All left for him to do was destroy everything so that he could protect the love he'd found…

_The forbidden love._

* * *

><p>"Well, what do we have here?" Crowley smirked and stared at the fallen angel. "It is an angel summoning a devil. Oh, the Irony!" he smirked.<p>

"I – I want to make a deal." He said in a firm voice. "I want you to make me into a human…girl." he whispered lowly.

"A human girl? Is it for that man? Oh, the forbidden love between an angel and a human. That is the biggest taboo." Crowley laughed. "But.. I can do it" he smiled sweetly. "And in exchange for my generosity, why don't you give me those beautiful wings of yours?"

Castiel hesitated for a while but nodded. Crowley smiled "It's a deal then" he smirked.

Once here was a fallen and wingless angel and he didn't care if it took two wings of his with no hesitation to sacrifice his soul as long as the Devil would promise that he would take his side.

_I'll abandon my pure heart if I'm allowed to live and love you. I won't hesitate to cut off these wings. Let me surrender myself to the devil._

* * *

><p>Dean stared at the sky and frowned. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his entire life. He was going to marry the girl he loves. And yet, why does he feel like there was something missing in his heart. Why does it feel like he was forgetting something? He sighed and walked outside. As he got outside he stopped and blinked. Outside of the church he came across with a mysterious girl with beautiful eyes on her face but he could see sadness in her eyes in the most mysterious way he had seen.<p>

"Hello" he said to her with a warm smile.

"Hello to you too Dean" she smiled happily. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"I… sure" he said as he stared at her.

At that moment their eyes met, the man with beautiful green eyes fell for him. And as the forbidden feelings grew inside him

**He betrayed everything.**

* * *

><p>As they finished dinner the both went to a hotel to stay for time being.<p>

_What he found was the lustful fruits, having burnt inside those hands of theirs for a long time. They craved each other, sharing the heat and warmth even the purest pledge was easy to break and hard to remember._

_The girl and boy had nothing to lose 'cause they chose to forget all the things that belonged to the past. Deeper and deeper, they fell in love. Regret after regret, toward the point of no return_

They were at the fields of flowers having a picnic together. It was a lovely day and they figured they should enjoy it together.

"I love you" the girl smiled happily as she kissed Dean's neck. "Let's be together forever okay?" she smiled.

Dean smiled and said "you know what… " He picked a flower and tied it and turned it to a flower ring. "This… is the symbolism of our love" he whispered as he placed the flower ring to the girl's ring finger. "This will show that we will forever be together okay?" he smiled happily.

"Together forever!" the girl shyly smiled. "Hungry?" Dean chuckled and nodded. The girl smiled and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. "I'll be right back" and with that she went off to get some food.

As Dean waited for his love, a man wearing white formal clothes looked at him with a disgust look on his face. "I can't believe that Castiel …our brother would exchange his life being an angel for some filthy mud monkey" He growled. "God can't forgive this sinner." Castiel whispered to himself. No more turning his head. No more selfless pity .What could he do with him? The sentence of his trail is simple: GUILTY "I shall have to punish him" Uriel smirked and pointed a gun on Dean. "Goodbye." he said as he shoots the man right into his chest.

_ah- shameless sinner will never be saved, will forever be damned a wrathful hand, to deliver punishment the man with beautiful green eyes will never be alive again._

* * *

><p>Castiel came back and his eyes widen as he saw Dean falling to the ground. Blood was covering his whole body. He threw the food away and ran towards him. Tears were pouring to his eyes as he stared at his love's beautiful green eyes fading away.<p>

"Nooooooooooo! " he shouted as Dean's body fell limp.

"Oh, what do we have here? Another dilemma I see" Crowley appeared before the angel and smirked.

"B-Bring him back! Please! Bring him back!" Castiel shouted. He doesn't care what the demon wants. He just wants Dean to be back.

"I could do that… but with a higher cost of course"

"I don't care! Just… Just bring him back"

"Okay then little angel. Your wish is my command" Crowley smirked.

_Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel for his love gave up his wings to the devil. But in exchange for the love that he lost the devil made the angel pay a higher cost. _

Dean blinked and opened his eyes slowly. He stared at the person he loves the most smiling at him as tears fell to her face.

"I love you" she said as he turned into a man and disappeared leaving a single black feather on the ground.

It was him. It was Castiel. The love of his life was none other than Castiel. He remembers it now and the sad part of it is that he never said to him that he loves him.

He shouted in despair as he clutched the black feather tightly into his hand. In that moment he swore to himself that someday… _someday they would meet again. And he promise that they will be together once again._

**_Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel was in love with a man he saved from the devil. Even in the fires of hell, their love remains their love getting deeper than the fires can tame. Their forbidden love goes on, beyond the human heart. No matter how wrong it is, they'll never be apart. They'll wait till the fruit of sin no longer tastes like one._**

**_Till the day the angel can finally see the man again._**

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Dean stared at the man in front of him.<p>

_"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is~! My first supernatural Story! Hope you like it guys! And if you have questioned just PM me or something like that :))**

**I base this story from Rin and Len's Alluring secret black vow. Search it on youtube XDD**

**Review okay? XDD**


End file.
